


M-21's solution

by noemiluisa



Series: Noblesse [5]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiluisa/pseuds/noemiluisa
Summary: Frankenstein is troubled and M-21 is there to help. M/M [Raizel, Frankenstein]. I do not own the characters.





	M-21's solution

 

Frankenstein stared at his Master all day long. He stared and sighed and his sighs became more and more frequent. His continual ache had been so persistent that even M-21 had to take notice if he offered him a smoke, which the blonde man promptly refused with a snort.

Still, the mad man could not find peace as he relentlessly stared at his Master, waiting and wishing for some _action_ to take place. And it wasn't just any kind of action that he wanted the other to display, indeed there was a very precise act that he wished for the other to initiate. Yet, that moment never came; no matter how hard he stared at Sir Raizel's back, the Noblesse wouldn't even move a finger for hours and hours, calmly sipping his tea only when he was served by his loyal butler.

Naturally, there were also the kids to take into account. Frankenstein seemed prone to throw a fit every time they visited his house. Of course, it was because of the mess they left all around the place and not at all because they were stealing Raizel's time with him.

He wished he were a student too. So that he could friendly chat with Raizel the same way Shinwoo did, ever so casually placing his arm around Raizel's shoulders and then maybe move further from there. Or, perhaps, his Master would have preferred someone like Yuna; in which case Frankenstein could only go into eternal slumber, hoping to be reborn as a woman in his next life.

Needless to say, his discomfort was escalating and what once was a natural habit of his, was now slowly turning into an obsession. His Master totally oblivious attitude towards this only made things worse. Sometimes Frankenstein wished the Noblesse were not so scrupulous about prying into the other's mind as he found himself literally screaming to the other to fuck him already, inside his head.

Alas, as despicable as the thought was, he was forced to accept reality and the fact that his Master was most likely disinterested in any of these human trivialities such as sex. He almost wished for himself to be as stoic as him, but his human weaknesses always found a way to resurface at the least expected moments.

Just like this evening when, after he had spent an entire afternoon preparing a decent meal for his Master, he was planning to enjoy a private dinner with him as the kids were out of sight and the rest of the crew was apparently out of the house as well. Then, M-21 had suddenly showed up on the door and with a straight face he had dared to ask, 'When is dinner time?' The unforeseen question had instantly killing Frankenstein's short-lived hopes.

'Never, for you,' the blonde had replied in a flat tone and the pseudo-werewolf had perceived the danger.

M-21's hair had stood up on his skin and he had considered backing down immediately. 'I'm sorry if I bothered you…I just didn't feel like going out with the others…I'll go get some take-away…' he had mumbled stepping back. But it was too late, the damage was done and Frankenstein had stepped closer.

There violet gleam in his blue eyes had rendered M-21 unable to unglue himself from the spot where his feet rested on the ground. 'It's OK. I was rude as well. You can…join Master and me for dinner'. Despite his words, his tone had suggested that he was far from pleased by the presence of an unrequired additional guest to his dinner table.

M-21 had swallowed uneasily and then replied in a feeble voice, 'Thank you'.

There had not been much else to say, as the evening's events had dramatically unfolded. Frankenstein's unrestrained thoughts had peaked through the night and he had even found himself entertaining the idea of a threesome just so that he could have some relief from that pressure which had been building up for months. This was the perfect occasion he had been waiting for. Indeed, for weeks, Raizel had been constantly busy with his new school life and he rarely paid any attention to his servant nowadays, who felt abandoned and more so since his lust for him had intensified.

Still, even though his master had not noticed despite the mind link they shared, M-21 had not failed to sense that something was definitely off with the headmaster. He had wondered where the cause of his distress came from but, afraid to anger him, he had kept silent.

Later, however, once Raizel had retired to his rooms and Frankenstein was left alone cleaning the kitchen, M-21 loosely sat on the couch, intent on finding the root cause of his tenant's agony. Surely, it wasn't because of Raizel's health? He knew the Noblesse wasn't in the best shape, but recently it seemed as if he had regained some strength and there hadn't been any fights as of late.

Gathering up his courage, he spoke to Frankenstein first. 'Boss, come sit here'.

Frankenstein halted his movements, completely taken aback by the other's words. He would have never expected M-21 to start a casual conversation with him, much less in the way he had approached him. Had it been any other time he would have reprimanded the other for the lack of respect in his tone, but tonight he felt different. In a way, he was intrigued and, also, he craved some distraction. Letting go of the towel he was holding, he walked over to the couch and rigidly sat next to M-21 who looked at him surprised.

The younger man had not expected the principal to take up his offer nor that he would sit so close to him in such a natural way. Frankenstein was really acting out of character that night.

'Why so surprised, if you asked me?' The blonde enquired as he crossed his legs, his face showing a perplexed expression. 'Or were you just trying to be nice hoping for me to decline?'

'N-no of course not'. Sweat dripped along M-21's back and he nervously smiled at the other. 'I mean, man, you've been acting weird lately'.

'Oh, how so?' Frankenstein almost sounded sarcastic.

'Uh…it's just a feeling that I have, but if you've got something bothering you, then you should just say so. We might not be that close, but you can talk to me about it, if that will make you feel better'. M-21 adjusted a strand of his hair and looked to the side, unsure if he should add more. Ultimately, he decided it was worth the risk and carefully stated, 'With that said…I do have had an inkling to what might be going on…'

The Principal rose a questioning eyebrow, prompting him to continue.

'Well, you see. At the table, earlier, with Raizel. You were really staring at him, a lot. And when I say a lot, it was an uncomfortable lot'.

Frankenstein's knuckles whitened as he gripped at the sofa's cushions.

'It's a wonder he gave no signs of noticing you,' M-21 finished. He really felt like going for a drink now, or maybe two, to calm his nerves down after his little courageous speech to Frankenstein. He hoped the older man would not crush him for daring so much. The Principal could be really scary when he was in a sour mood, and something told him that this time he definitely wasn't in the best of his moods either.

The blonde clicked his tongue in annoyance. 'That's the entire problem isn't it?' He blurted out before he could stop himself.

'I'm sorry, what?' M-21 seemed startled by his reply and Frankenstein considered taking back what he had just said or at least try to divert his interlocutor's mind from any possible indecent implication. However, he decided not to. M-21 had offered him a shoulder to cry on and he would take advantage of that, for once.

'I said: that is exactly my problem'.

'You want him to notice you more?' M-21 asked confused. 'You mean, more than being virtually into each other's minds 24/7?'

'Oh, we are **not** into each other's minds 24/7…Master has a peculiar way of doing things and he would not pry into my privacy,' Frankenstein clarified uncrossing his legs but folding his arms.

'It seems to me that you two are quite close, though'.

'Not so much recently, not since other people entered his life…' Frankenstein's eyes turned cold.

'Oh…I see. But isn't that how any relationship is? You can't be all over each other all of the time…and I am sure you have other distractions besides staring at Rai?'

'I do have my hobbies, but they seem to bring no pleasure to me lately'. The blonde man appeared unusually weak and disheartened to M-21's eyes. Sure thing, the half-human knew how attached to his Master the other was, but he did not envisage him falling into depression just because Raizel started going out with his new friends.

M-21 rose, got himself a drink and, to Frankenstein's surprise, he offered him one as well. 'Is there more to this than you're telling me?' The half-werewolf dared to enquire.

Frankenstein did not reply to that, he merely played with his blonde curls, seemingly too focused on them to speak. However, he took the shot from M-21's hand and immediately drowned it. There was a silence afterwards as he served himself another shot, and then another one. He wasn't one to indulge on alcohol, but tonight it was different. M-21 simply watched him without saying a word for a while, not taking any more alcohol for himself. Finally, he could not stand the silence anymore and breathed in to brace himself to speak.

'It would seem to me, after witnessing all the staring and the sighing, that you're having a hard time crushing on Raizel,' he bluntly said.

'It's not a crush!' Frankenstein snapped glaring at him. 'It's not like that at all!' His hand trembled slightly and he had to place the glass on the table lest it fell on the ground.

'Of course, because you've been lusting after him for several hundred years now, we cannot call it a crush any longer…it's more like an obsession you have about him, if you ask me'.

Frankenstein clenched his fists, 'M-21…I did not ask for your help…'

'But you did not refuse it either and here I am. What kind of partner in crime would I be if I didn't support my sexually frustrated boss?'

'Oh and how do you plan on supporting me in this situation?' Frankenstein had a sceptical look on his face. As far as he knew, M-21 wasn't exactly an expert in romance.

'I do know of a good way to take your mind off Raizel,' M-21 said with a suggestive smile which sent shivers down Frankenstein's spine despite the difference in power between the two. Surely, the other wasn't suggesting to take Raizel's place? Because if that were the case then Frankenstein might have had not just a little bit of an overreaction.

'Which is?' He invited him to continue while looking at him from above with circumspection.

'Find a new distraction. A real one, made in flesh and blood, to stop obsessing over Raizel'.

Frankenstein sighed while getting up to fill a glass with water and wash the taste of alcohol away. 'If it were that easy I would have done it already. I cannot just betray my Master'. Truth to be said, in the past he had considered what M-21 had just said, though he had found it impossible to focus on any other person around him in that way. It just felt wrong and…he just didn't go out much with all the work he had so it wasn't like he had a wide pool to choose from.

'From what I have gathered, he either doesn't know or he is ignoring it. At best, he could be entirely disinterested in either you or sex itself. What's the point in saving yourself for someone like that?' M-21 frankly asked.

'I don't think it is that easy for me to start liking someone else…' the blonde replied sitting back on the couch, his jaw tensed as he sipped the water.

'That is just because you don't meet enough people'.

'I run a school, take care of this house and on top of that I am also responsible for you guys, not to mention I still need to experiment more…'

'I get it, you're a busy person. But that shouldn't preclude you the opportunity to meet new interesting people. You can't fossilise yourself on someone like Raizel who might never see you under that light'.

'Assuming I wanted to…even if it is unfair on Master…do you think…' he hesitated, glancing at M-21 who waited for him to finish. Frankenstein swallowed down more water then added, 'Do you think it would be a good idea to look online, like on Tinder or something? However, I am not particularly fond of these methods'.

'Yes of course! Join Tinder. Then you can find as many distractions as you need'. His enthusiasm was a bit too much for Frankenstein not to be suspicious; however, he _really needed_ a distraction.

'Fine then'. He got his phone out of his pocket and less than a minute later he was setting up his Tinder account.

'Here, let me help you…you need to take a good picture of yourself,' M-21 offered.

'I don't think I'm cut out for this,' he replied with a dubious expression. 'And what exactly are you doing?' He asked, his eyes flaring as M-21 had suddenly gotten closer to him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

'Relax, it's OK. It's just one or two loose buttons to look…more inviting, I guess'. His fingers accidentally brushed against Frankenstein's skin sending little shocks straight up to the blonde's brain.

'I can do that myself thank you,' the other said, firmly grabbing M-21's wrists and moving them away. In doing so, however, their eyes met and for a second Frankenstein hesitated. M-21's face was flushed and the younger man's lips were slightly parted as if inviting the other to claim them. If he had not known better, he might even ended up kissing him there, given the circumstances. Instead, he simply pushed the other away and resumed his previous occupation of setting up his Tinder account.

Once it was done, and all pictures were taken with the help of M-21, he started swiping. Many unappealing, unfamiliar faces popped up and for a while he was just discarding them.

'Hey, what are you doing? You'll run out of people so quickly and, come on! That was a good one, he was cute at least. You should swipe right more…'

Frankenstein glanced at him, 'Oh and how would you judge that he was _cute_?'

'I mean,' M-21's ears reddened and he glanced to the side, biting on his lower lip. 'It was more of a general cuteness I guess…not like _cute_ but still _cute_ …ahhh I don't know ok?' He stared at Frankenstein with his grey eyes and the blonde stared back at him. For a moment there was a palpable electricity in the air which seemed to dissipate once Frankenstein's eyes reverted back to the screen.

He kept swiping, and one in ten people found their way to his pile of likes. Still, no one had really caught his eye yet and half an hour later he complained, 'This is pointless. I don't think I'll find someone over here…'

Then it happened. He wasn't sure at first and it took him a full minute to focus on the picture in front of him. He stared and blinked several times before coming to accept that it was indeed real. He just couldn't believe it.

M-21 noticed the change of atmosphere and leaned over his shoulder to see who he was looking at. 'Found anyone interes…?' The words died in his mouth as his jaw fell slack.

'Seriusly?!' the both said.

Crimson red eyes stared back at them from the screen and the name below it clearly read "Raizel". The reported distance confirmed their suspicions, as the user was only a few metres away from them. Besides, those silken black hair encircling the pure white skin of his face could only be his. No human could compete with such undeniable elegance and Frankenstein did not expect any of the other Nobles in the vicinity of the house to use human devices for these purposes. Not that he expected his Master to, but…he was there!

He stared at the screen for a few more seconds, studying the lineaments of his Master through the virtual photo. Then he clicked on it and swiped to see more pictures. He was met with the unprecedented sight of Raizel in a red shirt, the first few buttons deliberately loose to give him a seductive look. He was suggestively lying against the bedhead, his legs, covered in tight black trousers, were falling off the bedside and although his ankles were crossed his hips were openly inviting.

Frankenstein gaped at him, his brain unable to function. Was that really his Master? He couldn't believe Sir Raizel would make such a bold move. He swiped again, then held his breath.

Ruby eyes intensely looked at him from below long dark eyelashes. The third picture was a close snapshot of Raizel's face and his lips were just so temptingly parted. It was almost as if they spoke to him through the phone, telling him to pursue them.

Frankenstein didn't know if the heat in the room had suddenly increased or it was just him feeling really warm, he swallowed and tried too cool down. Yet, he undoubtedly failed as the following picture was on a whole new level of sexiness. Raizel stood reclined on the bed, only his right side visible. He still had his dark trousers but he was now wearing a white shirt, which was undone and one could see his bare chest. His left hand was loosely resting in between his legs, while his right hand gently caressed his dark hair. His mouth was open as if he was exhaling a hot breath in a way which gave him a sensual look.

Frankenstein felt his own mouth water at the sight and forgot about M-21 who was also enjoying the view next to him. He could not believe what he was seeing, his Master, posting pictures of himself half-naked online. That must have been a mistake…what if someone had forced Raizel into it? Yet, how would they overcome the Noblesse's powers? Still, his Master was rather naïve when it came to this sort of things, what if Shinwoo or any other of the students got him into this? Frankenstein wondered, what if someone was making money out of this? With a body like that, he was sure his Master was quite a catch.

He looked at the age posted, it said 20…did his Master really look that young? If they had been in a relationships, would Frankenstein have been pointed at as the paedophile since he generally looked like he was in his forties? That was not a thought he should be having now, the headmaster admonished himself, not when he had just discovered what is Master had been secretly up to. Who knows how many people he had already hooked up with thanks to this scandalous app…

Frankenstein could not bear the thought. He looked at his Master's bio to check if there was anything which could hopefully put off potential suitors and was left in dismay. The description was very brief: it merely stated his school affiliation and that he liked ramen. But then, there was that line: swipe right if you would like to undress me, message me if you would like me to undress you.

Frankenstein's eyes almost fell out of their sockets; he needed to investigate this further. Without wasting a moment, he jumped up from the couch intent on walking to his Master's room, but a hand grabbed him.

Turning towards M-21 he asked, 'What is it?'

'What are you doing?' The other simply replied.

'Going to check with Master if this is OK'. It was _not_ OK, not in his head at least, but if Master said it was then he would make it be.

'That's the wrong move. Listen, you've found him on Tinder no? So then, swipe right and move on to the next people…he is also looking for fun from the looks of it'.

Frankenstein hesitated, pursing his lips together. Should he really swipe right on his Master's profile? _Then he would know,_ he thought. _And isn't that what you want?_ A voice asked inside his head. After some internal debate, he came to the conclusion that it was worth it. _Go big or go home,_ he told himself as he super-liked his Master on Tinder.

 


End file.
